Episode 9566 (21st September 2018)
Plot Sally practices breathing exercises to cope with her imprisonment. Tim blames Gina and Sophie for putting her behind bars. Tracy reads in the paper that the wedding venue has been gutted by fire. Steve is secretly pleased but Tracy is adamant that they're not postponing the event. Peter tells Carla he's sorted things out with Vicky. She's puzzled by his change of tune. Sophie tries to offload her guilt by finishing with Paula. Paula convinces her not to throw away what they have together. Audrey moans to Ken about Maria while cutting his hair and packs him off with the job half-done. Leanne and Toyah amuse themselves by forcing Imran to beg them for forgiveness. Imran confesses to Adam that he's not convinced by Duncan's story. Hannah observes a change in Jim since they started the con. She asks him if he still fancies Liz but he assures Hannah that it's her he loves. Sally is beaten up by her cellmate Vanessa when she refuses to give up her phone credit. Claudia puts Ken's hair right. Ken denies that the haircut is Audrey's work. Sally calls Sophie in tears and asks if Paula will take her case again. Jim and Hannah decide to concentrate their efforts on Liz when Steve loses his deposit on the castle. Hearing that Liz still has the proceeds from selling the Rovers, Hannah lays it on thick, saying she has no future because of her Myotonic Dystrophy and faking a collapse at the bar. Claudia puts her foot in it by repeating Ken's comments about the "battleaxe" who made a mess of his hair to Audrey when Audrey arrives at No.1 to apologise. Tracy finds an alternative wedding venue for the same date. Tim is incensed to hear from Sophie that Imran swore revenge on Sally and goes for him outside the solicitors office. Toyah witnesses the fracas. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vanessa - Jeanette Rourke *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *Audrey's *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Norcross Prison - Cell and corridor Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Leanne Battersby refers to Toyah's fling with Andy McDonald from Episode 4939 (30th November 2000). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally phones Sophie and asks her to reinstate Paula; Tracy's fairytale wedding plans seem to have gone up in smoke; Claudia comes to the rescue when Audrey gives Ken a bad haircut; and Hannah pretends to collapse after hearing that Liz still has money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,113,443 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes